


Fear // Ilumi x Killua

by orphan_account



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:42:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29152182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Something I thought of.
Relationships: Illumi Zoldyck/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	Fear // Ilumi x Killua

"So you decided to run away again," Said Illumi. He threw Killua on the dungeon ground. Killua's head slammed on the floor. His vision faltered, he seen his brother making his way towards him. Tears welled in his eyes as his head began pounding. 

Illumi kneeled in front of Killua. He grabbed him by the hair. "Look at me." He growled. Reluctantly, Killua opened his eyes. Illumi brought Killua's face closer to his, bringing his lips just above his white haired sibling.

Killua tried pulling his head away, but Illumi didn't allow him. He closed the space between their lips. He kissed his younger brother deeply, enjoying it a little too much. He pulled away. The Zoldyck heir began crying, refusing to believe what just happened.

"Quit it, Killua," Illumi demanded. "I want to do so much worse to you, but I'm deciding to be nice. Only as a warning." He spoke threateningly.

His hand travelled up Killua's shirt. "Your skin....it's so soft." Tears streamed down the younger Zoldyck's face. He wanted to kick and scream, but he was too afraid of what his elder brother might do to him.

"Quit your crying." Illumi said, and then leaned in closer to Killua's face. He licked up his brother's tears, and kissed him deeply again. This time, he forced his younger brother to kiss back. 

Illumi sat his brother down. Killua stared at him, shaking. "On my lap. And move your hips. Now." Killua gulped. Hesitantly, he did as he was told. He slowly rocked his hips back and forth.

"Faster, Kil." Illumi calmly ordered. Killua regretfully obeyed. He wanted to cover his ears as moans of pleasure escaped his older brothers mouth. He whimpered when he felt Illumi's hand going down to his pants, and inside his boxers.

"N-no..." He breathed out when he felt Illumi grab his dick. It was hard, which Killua couldn't help. Illumi slowly moved his hand up and down. He progressively pumped faster and harder. Killua tried suppressing the moans that wanted to escape his mouth. Eventually he gave in, as it became too hard to contain.

Before he knew it, in a couple minutes, he came all over his brother's hand. He whimpered, and began crying. He shut up when his brother kissed him, and then shoved his other hand in Killua's mouth.

What Killua didn't know, is while Illumi was jacking him off, he was doing the same to himself. When he came in his own hand, he shoved it in his younger brothers mouth.

"You like that, don't you? You love the taste of my cum." Illumi said, as he played with the inside of Killua's mouth. Killua couldn't answer, although he wanted to say no.

He took his hand out of Killua's mouth.

"Just imagine, so much worse I could be doing. Don't ever, run away again." Illumi ordered, as he once again, kissed Killua on the lips.


End file.
